someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim's Diary
Wednesday, October 25 Today sucked hard. My friends and I are still in trouble because of that guy. He got us all grounded and then disappeared. If I ever find him I'll teach him a lesson. We got grounded for a week because of all the pranks he pulled. That’s the last time we let just anyone in our group. At least our punishment will be over tomorrow. Maybe we'll be able to fix everything he messed up. I'm sure if we apologize to everyone they'll forgive us. If we had known he was that kind of guy--doesn't matter. What's done is done and we'll just have to fix it. At least I get to play with my friends tomorrow. Thursday, October 26 I had soooo much fun today. I got to see all my friends and it was great! We managed to get most of the grownups to forgive us too so that’s good. We helped with the festival stuff and that seemed to get them on our side to. I'm still trying to convince my parents though. That’s doesn't worry me though I'm sure they'll believe me soon. Somebody different showed up in town today though. He dressed really funny and looked like he had something to do. He played with us for a bit though. He's a pretty cool guy. Not as cool as me but pretty cool. My friends seem to like him a lot, but there is no way we're letting him into our crew. Not after what the last guy did. It's a shame, he had some pretty cool toys. Friday, October 27 It rained today so I got to play in the mud. I never get tired of that squish-squish noise. My friends and I got together again today and from what they were saying it looks like they may be moving away. I hope not because its pretty boring here. The only fun I ever have is playing with them and helping out around town. And the only reason helping out is fun is because we all do it together. Mom and Dad were talking today too. I still hear them whispering. Everyone in town did seem pretty scared today. I'm not though! I'm too cool for that. As long as I have my friends with me we can handle anything. I really hope they don't leave. Oh yeah, I saw that weird kid again today. He had some new toys too. He didn't look scared either. I guess cool guys think alike, huh? Still, I wish I could have asked him if he was leaving too. I don't want to be here alone. Saturday, October 28 I had to pack my bags today. It seems like everyone is leaving town. That's good since I got to leave with my friends. After all the shaking that happened this morning I got a little scared too. That weird kid came to see me today. He actually talked to me for a bit. Well it was more me talking and him just listening. I told him how scared everyone was and how we were all going to be moving out soon. All he did was nod. That's really all I've ever seen him do really. Before he left he showed me a completed notebook. It was the notebook for our crew! I don't know where he got it. He saluted and ran off. I haven't seen him since this morning though. I hope he gets out of town soon, the adults have been talking about the moon falling soon. Good luck, green kid. I, Jim of The Bombers Secret Society of Justice, hope you're safe. By: Asantij Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Journal